


Jealousy

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: Request: Teddy Lupin x reader were they are dating and they love each other but they have a huge fight but then make up and make out (smut if you do smut if not just like very intense making out) then they live happily ever after
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Reader, Teddy Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Jealousy

It had been hours since Teddy stormed out of the door of your shared apartment, but only now you started to realize what had happened. At first it just seemed like a normal Saturday morning. You and Teddy were eating breakfast talking about your plans for the day. Teddy had suggested that the two of you could be going on a trip to the beach. It sounded like a great idea and you really couldn’t wait to spend more time with your boyfriend there. While you were in the bathroom getting ready for the day, you could hear your phone ringing in the living room.

“Teddy, could you please pick up the phone for me, I can’t right now.”

“Sure.”

You would have never guessed that this phone call would soon be the reason for probably the biggest fight you and Teddy have had so far. Maybe your parents were calling, wanting to know how their daughter’s doing or maybe one of your friends wanted to know if you could hang out with them this weekend. However, you soon found out that neither of them was true. Teddy’s voice was louder than usual and it almost sounded like he was growling into the phone. When you walked out of the bathroom to ask him who was on the phone, he had already hung up and was now angrily glaring at you.

“Why the fuck is your ex asking if you’re free this weekend? Didn’t you say you two haven’t talk to each other since you broke up?”

“Yes, because we didn’t! I don’t know why he’s calling me now or what he wants.”

It didn’t take long till the two of you started screaming at each other. Teddy had always tended to get jealous really easy and also liked to remind everyone that you were his girlfriend. One time the two of you went out and he caught a stranger staring at your ass, so he wouldn’t stop making out with you until the other guy finally stopped staring. But this time was different. This time he wasn’t just mad at someone else, this time he was mad at you. Did he really trust you this little? Did he really think you would start something with your ex again? His lack of trust hurt you more than anything, making you even angrier than him. And after you screamed at each other for a long time, he just left and slammed the door shut after him.

There you were, sitting on your bed, curled up and wrapped into a blanket. Eyes red and swollen from all the tears that started streaming down your face as soon as he had left. At first you had still been mad at him, but as soon as you realized that you had no idea when or even if he was coming back sadness took over your anger. But it wasn’t just his mere absence that saddened you. His lack of trust in you still hurt you more than you would have thought. You loved that boy more than you ever loved someone in your life. And the idea of losing him because of such a silly fight was so painful that you didn’t want to think about it.

A lot of time – you couldn’t tell how much by all means – had passed, when you heard the door clicking, followed by footsteps echoing through your apartment. You wanted to get up, see who was entering your home, not believing that Teddy would already come back so soon after your fight, when he was already standing in the doorstep of your shared bedroom. It seemed like he wanted to come closer, but stopped not knowing if that was what you wanted too. His eyes roamed over your body, quickly landing on your eyes. The look on his face told you immediately that seeing you like this caused him just as much pain as you were feeling, maybe even more.

“I’m sorry, y/n. I’m sorry,” his voice was quiet when he spoke the words. You could hear his insecurity in his voice, could hear his fear to say something wrong, to hurt you even more. When you didn’t respond he kept talking, “I know it wasn’t your fault and I know that you would never ever cheat on me. It’s just…the thought of you with someone else…Y/n, I love you and I don’t know what I would do if I would lose you. Please forgive me.”

Closely you listened to every word he said. He really did mean as he said, you knew him well enough to be certain about that.

“I accept your apology. I hope you will forgive me too for screaming at you. I love you too and I wouldn’t know what I would do without you either.”

Within a second, he was by your side, holding you close to him and kissing you like there was no tomorrow. You could feel his tongue brushing your lips, gently and yet eagerly asking them for entry which you granted him only too willingly. While his tongue was exploring every corner of your mouth his hands started roaming over your body until they landed on your ass giving it a tight squeeze, causing you to buck your hips inevitably closer to his. You could feel the bulge in his pants pressed against your thigh. Only now you realised the sudden wetness growing in your own lower body. Not being able to wait any longer you started to unbutton his pants and pulling them of, making him chuckle.

“So impatient,” while he kept kissing you, he pulled down your pants with ease and let one of his fingers glide past your panties right into you. The sudden wetness surrounding him made him smirk against your lips, “Even more impatient than I thought.”

A moan left your lips as soon as you felt his finger inside you and you could see the lust growing in Teddy’s eyes when he heard you. Soon he added a second finger and kept pumping into you. Your moans became louder with every time he entered you, but after only a few times he removed his hand. You wanted to protest, ask him why he had stopped, but he shushed you with another kiss, before he first removed his shirt and then yours, followed by your bra. Next thing you felt were Teddy’s hands squeezing your breasts and pinching your nipples. Only moments later, one of his hands was replaced with his mouth, his teeth giving your nipple a slight bite making you take a sharp breath.

While he was playing with your tits you soon finally got rid of his boxer shorts too and started slowly stroking his already hardened member. As a response you could feel the vibration of his moans against your chest. Not wanting to wait any longer, Teddy released your breasts and instead grabbed your thighs, spreading your legs as far as possible and gaining him the perfect access to your entrance. He lowered himself to you and finally entered you, his thick dick stretching your walls.

He started pumping into you again and again making you scream his name louder with every thrust. You could already feel your orgasm building up, your whole body starting to tremble, when Teddy lowered his head next to yours, his lips almost brushing your ear, when he softly started to whisper.

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Teddy. I’m yours. Fuck. Teddy, I’m yours,” you repeated the words over and over again. Your mind seemed completely blank except for those words. Those words were everything Teddy needed to hear, making him cum into you, while you were screaming his name. His final thrust was also everything you needed to climax. You could feel your orgasm rushing through your body, while he filled you with his seed.

When he pulled out of you, you had a strange feeling of emptiness, but forgot about it right away, when Teddy let himself fall into the mattress next to you, pulling you closer and kissing you deeply. You just laid there on his chest, when he quietly whispered.

“I love you and I am yours.”

Even thought those words came surprisingly to you, you couldn’t do otherwise, but smile.


End file.
